In the process of converting a two-dimensional (2D) image into a three-dimensional (3D) image, at least two perspective angle images are needed independent of whatever conversion or rendering process is used. In one example of a process for converting two-dimensional images into three-dimensional images, the original image is established as the left view, or left perspective angle image, providing one view of a three-dimensional pair of images. In this example, the corresponding right perspective angle image is an image that is processed from the original image to effectively recreate what the right perspective view would look like with the original image serving as the left perspective frame.
In the process of creating a 3D perspective image out of a 2D image, as in the above example, objects or portions of objects within the image are repositioned along the horizontal, or X axis. By way of example, an object within an image can be “defined” by drawing around or outlining an area of pixels within the image. Once such an object has been defined, appropriate depth can be “assigned” to that object in the resulting 3D image by horizontally shifting the object in the alternate perspective view. To this end, depth placement algorithms or the like can be assigned to objects for the purpose of placing the objects at their appropriate depth locations.
In a motion picture, objects typically move (i.e., change position within the image, from frame to frame). An unfortunate consequence of some processes for converting two-dimensional images into three-dimensional images is that noticeable visual artifacts appear (e.g., as flickering or shuttering pixels) at object edges as objects move from frame to frame.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to be able to convert two-dimensional motion pictures into three-dimensional motion pictures in such a manner that motion artifacts are significantly minimized or eliminated.